


We Will Make a New World

by doxian



Series: Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2013 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Drabble, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, God Tier, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2013, Injury, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/3493.html?thread=246693#cmt246693">Prompt</a>:</p><p>“If there is no love in the world, we will make a new world, and we will give it walls, and we will furnish it with soft, red interiors, from the inside out, and give it a knocker that resonates like a diamond falling to a jeweller's felt so that we should never hear it. Love me, because love doesn't exist, and I have tried everything that does.” - Jonathan Safran Foer, Everything Is Illuminated</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Make a New World

The stars are spectacular. That is, you're assuming they're stars. The entirety of space appears to be on fire - one giant intergalactic conflagration. You'd compare it to LOHAC but your land pales in comparison - the ocean of lava was dangerous yet somehow gentle and dormant in contrast to this.

You don't recall anyone ever saying anything about how killing Lord English would literally tear the world apart. That would have been a particularly valuable piece of intelligence. Yet you had somehow missed that memo and now here you all are, watching the world end again.

There's a roaring in your ears, like a volcano erupting, or a tsunami. Actually you've no idea if that's what this sounds like since you've never heard anything like this in your life. With all the flashing you can barely see anything either. You shield your eyes with your hands - as if that would fucking help - since you've already lost your shades.

All of a sudden you catch sight of Karkat. He's standing completely still with his hands over his torso. When you squint you catch a glimpse of bright red spilling through his fingers, the same shade as the symbol emblazoned on his god tier robes. His eyes are wide and confused and there's blood at his lip and the light is sharp and bright around him like a deadly halo.

This can't be a heroic death. No fucking way. You don't think he saved anyone during the battle and there's nothing heroic about accidentally helping to destroy the world. After all the ham-handed hints, you figured your own body would be added to the Dead Dave pile in the end. You hadn't subconsciously allowed for the possibility of anyone else dying; for you to have to see it.

You want to help him. You don't know what you could possibly do but you reach out and float towards him and he looks at you and you know you have the same shell-shocked expression on your face. As the explosion crescendos, goes supernova, you desperately clutch at his shoulders and somehow you feel like you've conveyed more to each other through a few seconds of locking terrified gazes than you have through all the yelling of the entire last sweep. You don't close your eyes. Your heart is full and fuck you wish you didn't always wait until you got blown up to notice the obvious...

The blankness rearranges itself into something you can parse again.

The ground beneath you is soft and downy. When you open your eyes you're almost expecting to be sitting on a cloud or some shit but it's just dark grass. It's quiet and dim and odd glimmering motes are flickering down from the night sky. Wherever you are, it looks a little like John's land, but not quite.

You get up and hear a groan from a few feet away. Karkat is getting shakily to his feet. The gaping hole in his body has closed up and you're relieved to note that his eyes aren't white but their usual red-black-yellow.

You're hugging him before you really realize what you're doing, and he's hugging you back just as fiercely.

"Dave, where are we?" he sounds as shaky and pathetic as he looks.

"Guess we're gonna have to find out," you say, and, hell, you sound even worse.

As you both start walking you take hold of his hand, tight, and you don't let go.


End file.
